


in another life

by vandoorne



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Barbed Penis, Blow Jobs, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Fucking, Cock Slapping, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Enemas, Forced Orgasm, Fucking a Cock with Another Cock, Gang Rape, Humiliation, M/M, Male Lactation, Multiple Penetration, Nipple Torture, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Nonconathon Treat, Object Insertion, Piss Enema, Public Blow Jobs, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Public Use, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sounding, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles, Triple Penetration, Urethral Play, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-24 05:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19717576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vandoorne/pseuds/vandoorne
Summary: kazuki wakes up in another world. he becomes a demon slayer. all goes well until the demons decide they want to have some fun with him.





	in another life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paleale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paleale/gifts).



When Kazuki's head got forced down a toilet bowl for, oh, nothing but the _nth_ time in a week, the last thing he had expected was for it to be the last time he would _ever_ get his head forced down a toilet bowl.

It had been difficult adjusting to the new world Kazuki found himself in. Or rather, that's what he tells all the girls he chats up, turning on his charm effortlessly. All he needs to do is to look far away in the distance, eyes slightly glazed, and turn to look at them wistfully, as if he misses his homeland.

Truth is:

1\. Kazuki doesn't miss Tokyo. Not one bit. He doesn't miss his school in the suburbs, doesn't miss the bullies constantly hauling him to the toilet to be their punching bag.  
2\. It hadn't been difficult for Kazuki to get used to this new world. Not when his horrific acne is all cleared up, when his skin is flawless with a healthy glow and his features sharp and his stomach is flat, where fat used to be. His hair is now a beautiful mop of gold, unlike the matted, oily mess he used to sport. And well, sure, the whole _now you're a demon slayer_ thing had taken a little getting used to, but he had experience in slaying demons with all those Virtual Reality games he played to escape from the dreadful world. It wasn't all that hard.

The girls sigh whenever Kazuki comes close. Everyone falls at his feet whenever he returns to the town, successful from each demon hunt. Life is good here.

It's nothing out of the ordinary today, really. Kazuki has dealt with this sort of demon before. A petty demon usually exorcised by giving it something simple — a bun, a couple of flowers, a scented candle. Even if a bribe doesn't work, a threat with his sword, or a couple of slashes will usually do the trick.

Except it doesn't. Instead, the demon, a tall, hulking mass, rises up, higher and higher into the sky. Kazuki almost drops his sword, hand trembling as he watches the demon shifts before him. This is no ordinary demon.

He's so, fucking, screwed.

When Kazuki wakes up, he finds himself restrained in the middle of what looks like a public square. There are metal chains digging into his wrists and ankles, and his armour has been removed along with his boots. His weapons are no longer on him. What the hell?

'Oi!' Kazuki yells. No one passes by. He tugs at his restraints, but they dig further into his skin. Is this the work of a demon? Or _the_ demon, the one he had tangled with before? 'Oi! Anyone? Help!' he yells again.

This time, someone... No, _something_ comes. It's short, looking like a toddler, probably? Kazuki squints, something he hasn't done since his days in Tokyo. He doesn't need glasses now, thank you very much. The shape comes into full view, and Kazuki gasps, realising what it is. It's no toddler. It's... He doesn't even have the vocabulary to describe what it is. Pale, pink, fleshy, oozing liquid that looks like slime. A slime monster, maybe? He doesn't locate an eye, and the smell of its secretions is sickly sweet. Kazuki fights back the urge to throw up, scrunching up his nose.

'Please help me,' Kazuki says, holding out his wrists. He's not even sure if the creature can even understand what he's saying. He's pretty sure slime monsters don't have brains and are incapable of rational thought, so this might be a futile endeavour. He sighs. 'Forget it, you probably don't _know_ — Ahh! What the fuck?'

Two long, slithery appendages have unfurled itself from the slime monster, reaching for Kazuki's chest. It seeks out his nipples quickly, attaching themselves to through the fabric of Kazuki's tunic.

'What the fuck?' Kazuki struggles against his bonds in an attempt to escape, to no avail. The chains hold up, and the two appendages show no signs of detaching themselves from Kazuki's nipples. If anything, it's making him feel weird now. Like there's a veil being slipped slowly but surely over his eyes, obscuring his vision. Like there's someone opening up his skull, reaching into his brains and mixing it up over and over again. Like, like...

When Kazuki comes to, he finds that his clothes are ripped. There are two glaring holes in his tunic, exposing his puffy nipples. They are now red and swollen, and his chest feels strange. Heavy. Full. Like he's about to burst. The appendages return again, pink and slimy, and they latch on to his nipples. As if they're sucking. Biting. Pinching. Licking the swollen nubs. Then sucking again. His nipples feel so sensitive that he might die if the stimulation continues, but alas, it never ends.

Kazuki's not wearing anything any more from his waist down. His trousers and underwear lie in shreds on the floor, and there are five different appendages holding his thighs apart. His cock is erect, pre-come beading on the tip, staining his tunic. There is an appendage stuffed inside his asshole, thrusting. Pulling out. Thrusting in again. It's small, no bigger than a finger, and it doesn't go in too deep either. Kazuki doesn't know how to feel because fuck, he's fingered himself before. Had some pretty boy finger his ass and blow his cock at the same time just because he could. But this? This takes the cake. He opens his mouth to cry out in protest, but that's apparently all the invitation one thick, fat, appendage needs to stuff itself into his mouth. Kazuki's eyes widen, tears forming as he struggles to breathe. That's when another appendage pushes its way into Kazuki's ass. And another. And one more, slowly stretching him out. Oh fuck, what on earth is happening to him?

Kazuki's eyes are squeezed shut. He doesn't dare to look at what's happening because fuck, this sort of shit can only happen in another world. No way would he be subject to all of this back in Tokyo. Fuck, slime monsters only exist in the ridiculous eroge that his deskmate used to buy and try to play in school during lunch break. And here he is, getting his ass pounded by a slime monster. What a fucking joke. The worst part is that his cock is hard, so fucking hard and his body is so aroused by this. No, no way. He doesn't want this. Sex should be with another human being. Okay, maybe an elf. Elves are fucking hot. But not with this... Monster. Monsters are made to be slain. To be killed. Not to rape him in his different holes and make him want to come so badly from being raped.

The appendages pull out of his asshole unceremoniously, one by one. They spray a sticky, slimy fluid all over Kazuki's cock and balls. Some of it lands on Kazuki's tunic, some on his hair. It's disgusting, but before Kazuki's able to think any further, the appendage inside his mouth releases the same sticky, slimy fluid down his throat.

Kazuki doesn't throw up. The slime monster, this pink blob of shit forces him to drink every drop, and all he wants is to puke it all out. That's fucking disgusting, drinking slime monster come. What would the townsfolk think of him if they knew? The great demon slayer Kazuki, being raped by a slime monster, forced to drink its come, and his cock still stands at attention, wanting so badly to come. His cheeks burn in shame, and he struggles against his bonds with renewed energy. The slime monster is leaving now, and there's a pink trail of slime behind him. Now's his chance, Kazuki thinks. He can do this. He can escape.

Alas, it's not meant to be. This time, it's a demon alright. Kazuki can sense it, and with a sinking feeling, he realises that the slime monster before? It probably isn't a slime monster. It's a demon alright. This particular demon is vaguely humanoid in form, and when it gasps curses in Kazuki's face, Kazuki recoils from the smell of its breath. It smells like rotting flesh, and the last thing Kazuki wants is to become like that. So he lets the demon free what looks like its cock, lets it slap his cheeks around with its cock, leaving a mucus like substance all over his cheeks. Pre-come, probably. Then the demon spreads Kazuki's thighs, lining his cock up into Kazuki's asshole, and pushes right in.

Kazuki howls. The stretch should hurt, really, but he's been stretched out by the appendages from the previous demon. His asshole is all lubed up by the slime from the demon, and the current demon fucking him thrusts into him with fervour, claws digging into his skin. Hard enough to leave marks, but not hard enough to draw blood. _Blood_. Kazuki shudders. Please no, not blood. Blood would only summon more demons, and that's the last thing he needs.

The demon continues rutting into Kazuki, rhythm steady. His balls slap against Kazuki's bare ass, and they feel weird. Like they've got hard bumps on it. Then the demon tenses up, and Kazuki sucks in his breath, getting ready to be creampied by the demon, but it never comes.

The demon pisses inside him instead. The stream of piss is continuous, and when Kazuki realises what it is, the demon's piss leaking out from his asshole, he tries to struggle, tries to beg but it's futile. The stream of piss is never ending, and the demon's cock keeps the piss plugged inside Kazuki. He's starting to feel fuller now. Like he's going to burst. He's got to get out of this, the demon's cock has to go. Kazuki whines and struggles, and that's when he hears the demon's voice.

_Hold it in._

What the fuck?

_Need to clean your dirty fuckhole. Soiled by the slime demon. My piss will clean you up nice and good. Hold it in. You'll let it out when I tell you to._

Kazuki wants to say no. He wants to struggle. Wants to get away. Wants to let out all the demon's piss filling his ass, because it's disgusting and filthy and fuck, first he was used as a come dump for a slime demon. And now he's nothing more than a toilet. No, oh fuck, no. Tears fall from his eyes, just like how he used to cry in those days back in Tokyo. after his head came up from the toilet bowl. Fuck, if he had known that he would end up like this, he would take the toilet bowl again, any day.

Thing is, Kazuki's mind still wants to resist. But his body is unable to. His asshole clenches up after the demon's cock pulls away. His body holds in the demon's piss, and then when the demon finally gives the command, he lets go. His cheeks are burning in shame, because his cock is still rock hard, bobbing against his tunic. Standing at attention. Needing attention. Wanting to be touched. Wanting to come.

How fucked up can he get?

The demon fucks Kazuki, pumping his load inside him. At some point Kazuki becomes cognisant of the fact that the demon's cock has the same sort of texture as his balls, with raised points all over. Bumpy, like a cactus but not as pointy. He struggles, but at this point, all that leaves his mouth is gibberish.

Another demon comes soon enough to take his place, and then another. More and more demons pass. Some stop to use his holes freely. One cock in his mouth, one cock in his asshole. Cocks rubbing against his sore nipples. His tunic is torn, and then he's left naked. They come on his face. In his hair. They enjoy coming all over his cock and balls, refusing to touch them at all. For some reason even the pounding his ass is taking isn't making him come, and it's frustrating. He wants to come, fuck, he wants to come so badly. He's being raped and he wants to come so badly, wants his rapists to make him come so badly. Fucking ridiculous.

Other demons laugh at him, whispering amongst themselves about _the human slut_ , watching him. Some demons don't even bother fucking him. They palm their cocks and ejaculate all over his body instead. Some demons sit down, away from the spectacle, laying out their picnic mats. Watching him being raped, over and over, desperate to come.

At some point, Kazuki's vaguely aware that the three cocks inside his asshole shouldn't be possible. It should be tearing him apart, or at least, it should leave him gaping so badly anyone could look right into him. But it doesn't. The demon cocks are hard and long and painful, Kazuki squirms and cries and all they do is laugh, and continue stuffing him with their cocks.

All throughout Kazuki's pathetic human dick leaks pre-come. Leaks and leaks and leaks in a sad little puddle.

Kazuki barely realises when all the other demons have cleared away from him. It only comes to his attention when he's being lifted in the air, legs spread apart, that he realises that this demon is no ordinary demon. It looks like an octopus, no, a demon with multiple tentacles, shaped like that of an octopus. Some of them have suckers on them, the rest look like... Fuck, the rest are just tentacles in the shape of cocks. Kazuki inhales sharply, preparing himself for the fresh wave of assault, but there's nothing he can do to prepare himself for how he starts to lactate when the tentacles suck on his nipples.

Kazuki's nipples, red, puffy, swollen. Sensitive as fuck, causing him to moan and writhe and whimper, eyes rolling back in pleasure. Now leaking milk, milk that he shouldn't even be able to produce. Fuck, what have they done to him? How can he ever go back to the town like this?

There's no need for Kazuki to find an answer to that, however. The tentacle monster wastes no time in stuffing Kazuki's mouth with tentacles. Three tentacles with bulbous heads, all leaking fluids. Then two thick ones find their way to his asshole, teasing his puffy rim, all too sensitive from taking too many cocks, before pushing in in one fluid motion. Kazuki shouts around the tentacles in his mouth, fresh tears form as the thick tentacles inside him pull him apart so that a bigger, fatter tentacle cock can push its way into him as well.

The three tentacles fuck him in tandem. When one tentacle pulls out another pushes in, and then one coils around the other two, forming a strange, screw like sensation within Kazuki. It's insane, he doesn't know how he's surviving the intense stimulation. He should be coming, fuck he's been left on edge for so long but no, it's not enough, and he squeezes his eyes shut in frustration. His cock flops uselessly against his stomach as the demon fucks all of his holes.

Oh wait. Not _all_ of them.

There's a tentacle wrapping itself around Kazuki's cock now, and it rubs itself against the leaking slit. Rubbing, rubbing, and Kazuki is moaning and writhing and then he's screaming when the tentacle spears his cock, pushing down so quickly and deeply he's pretty sure it hits his prostate from the front. Kazuki's filled with so much fear and arousal, he feels like he might be pissing himself from having someone fuck his cock, but on the other hand the pleasure is way too intense, it's blowing his mind. The fog in his mind is there again, the veil over his eyes are now thicker. The tentacles blow their load inside his mouth, inside his ass, and they're replaced by new ones. But that one tentacle inside his cock still remains. It continues, leisurely fucking Kazuki's cock. Drawing out, pushing in, drawing out again. Kazuki's about to lose his mind with pleasure that he's begging, he doesn't even know what he's begging for but he's begging and begging, drool and demon come falling from his lips and that's what it takes for that one single tentacle to come.

The thin tentacle pumps its load inside Kazuki's cock. It's the strangest thing ever, feeling come being forced down his cock instead of out of it, and Kazuki groans when the tentacle pulls out. There's demon come leaking out of his cock now. Out of his asshole, out of his mouth, and out of his cock. He's been utterly debauched, utterly ruined by demon cock now. There's no way he can ever go back to his previous life. No way, at least, until he gets the release that his body has been seeking so painfully since the first slime demon.

The tentacle demon doesn't leave. Apparently it has millions of other tentacles that aren't satisfied, and now a slightly bigger tentacle has stuffed itself into Kazuki's cock. But the tentacle demon has to share, and Kazuki can vaguely discern that other demons are complaining about his asshole. They're complaining that it's too loose, it's gaping and gross and filled with too many sloppy seconds. They're complaining that he's a used fucktoy that should be thrown away, and Kazuki tenses up.

The tentacle demon admonishes them. There's a hush in the public square, and for a moment Kazuki's stomach flip flops, wondering what is going to happen.

Then he screams.

The tentacle inside his cock expands. Expands slowly, slowly. The tears fall again, uselessly. Kazuki clenches up, trying desperately to show that his asshole is still good, still tight, he'll make it tight, please no, not his cock, not his urethra, that's where _piss_ comes out from. How is he ever going to piss again if they ruin his urethra?

But no, he's unable to resist now. He's covered in so much demon come, in his own milk that he's unable to move. All he's able to do is to take whatever that's given to him, and his eyes widen when he sees what has happened.

The tentacle demon's tentacle is no longer a tentacle. It's shaped like a regular human cock, and the tentacle demon laughs as he pushes his cock right into Kazuki's urethra.

Kazuki's mind is about to break. It shouldn't be possible. How could someone's cock fit into someone else's cock? It doesn't compute, doesn't add up. There's the sound of excited chatter, and then his asshole is filled up again. Something latches on to his nipples. His body is stimulated again and again, but all he can focus on is how his cock is being fucked by another cock.

The tentacle demon comes inside Kazuki's urethra. Pushes in, stays still, and Kazuki doesn't even know where the come goes. Down to his balls? Down to mix with his own come? But what little coherent thought that Kazuki has is gone when the tentacle demon pulls his cock out.

That's when Kazuki comes. He comes so fucking hard that he blacks out, come spurting out of his cock, urethra stretched out and gaping. It's almost as if he has pissed himself instead, to thunderous, raucous applause from the demons.

Kazuki doesn't return to his town. He's joined by another demon slayer, behind him, and he can only imagine the demon slayer's eyes rolling back in bliss, moaning over and over as his urethra is stretched out, finally learning the joy of having his cock fucked by demon cock. It's all part and parcel of life here. The demon slayers slay errant demons. But from time to time the demons get to have their own fun, capturing demon slayers to turn into their own fucktoys, free for all demons to use.

Kazuki is being impaled on a wooden pole and it's torturous. He has to clench down hard, or he'll slide too far down. The demons love it, love how Kazuki might injure himself badly at any moment because of his gaping asshole. His urethra is stuffed too, with the hilt of his old sword. The rest of it is gone now, just the hilt left. After all, the demons don't want him to be capable of injuring anyone. The hilt is a plug, a reminder that his old life is gone now. He can never go back, now that he's a slut who enjoys having his urethra plugged up by the hilt of his demon slaying sword.

There are words painted on Kazuki's torso, and his nipples leak milk freely. They dribble down his stomach, and from time to time, demons would come over to take a drink. The words on Kazuki's skin read _I'm a comeslut who needs a good peehole fuck. Please fuck my peehole or I can't come. I can't live without demon come in my peehole._

Yes, those words accurately describe Kazuki now. He's no longer a demon slayer. No longer a student from Tokyo. Just a demon come dump. A demon toilet.

Today, there's a demon that chances upon Kazuki. The demon lifts Kazuki from his wooden pole, then he pulls out the hilt of the sword, leaving Kazuki's cock gaping. 

Kazuki looks up at the demon, lips parted, drool already falling from the corners of his mouth. _Fuck me_ , his eyes implore. _Fuck my cock_.

The demon laughs. It's a shrill sound, and then he pulls out his cock. It's long and thick, with barbs all over it. Kazuki should be afraid, but instead, all he does is to thrust out his hips, hoping that the demon would stick his cock down his urethra instead of in his asshole.

The demon hisses. He grabs Kazuki's cock, lining up the tip of his own cock with Kazuki's gaping peehole. Then he pushes in hard, and Kazuki screams.


End file.
